


Sand Stone Walls

by Two_Two_1b



Series: The Walls Series [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Consenting Adults, Daddy Kink, Feminization, M/M, No underage, Oral Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Two_1b/pseuds/Two_Two_1b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Kaycee.<br/>They enjoy their first meal on the island. Sherly and Jonny are just super excited and start a food fight. Of course, Daddy is mad, but Da gets him to join in. After the ordeal of the past couple of weeks, why shouldn't they have some fun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sand Stone Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that everyone in this story is a CONSENTING ADULT. John and Sherlock enjoy AGEPLAY. They pretend to be Jonny and Sherly. Sherlock likes to PRETEND to be a girl. Please don't read this, if you are offended by DADDY KINK. Mycroft and Lestrade like to PRETEND to be Sherly's and Jonny's Daddies. It is SEXUAL. Also it might be better to read the PREVIOUS stories in this series, everything will make so much more SENSE.
> 
> So with that off my chest, I want to thank my beta Suse as always. This story was prompted by Kaycee and it turned out to be the perfect start for this vacation. So this is for you, a sweet little story about a food fight.

After their great cuddle, Sherly and Jonny had been running around inside and outside of the house, exploring the grounds. Enjoying the sunshine and the light summer breeze from the ocean. It smelled heavenly and Da and Daddy sat on a nice little bench, enjoying their little ones' laughter and the landscape.

Later Daddy started to prepare dinner, while Da stayed in the garden playing with Sherly and Jonny. The kitchen was fully stocked by locals from another island. He made mashed potatoes and chicken with gravy. He had also ordered mousse au chocolate with whipped cream for dessert. It took two trips but soon he served dinner on the terrace with its sand stone walls. It was nestled on the rather rough cliff side of the island and looked over the ocean. The ground and the back wall was covered with sand stone tiles, as were the stairs up to the house on either side.

During their meal, Sherly and Jonny chatted excitedly about what they could do in the next few days. Soon Daddy and Da joined the conversation. With all the excitement of the previous no one could recall who started it, but a food fight erupted between Jonny and Sherly. Daddy got mad right away and wanted to reprimand and spank his little ones for such behaviour. Before he could do anything though, Da had flicked a spoonful of mashed potato towards him, which hit him squarely in the chest.

Da laughed. "Come on, Daddy. Let's have some fun, too."

"Gregory, we should not tolerate such behaviour."

"Oh Mycroft, don't be such a sourpuss! The past few weeks have been bad enough. Let's have some fun!" With that he stuck his finger in the gravy before smearing it on Daddys' nose. Sherly and Jonny watched with rapt attention, but when Daddy retaliated and dumped a handful of mashed potatoes on Da, they returned to their food fight. Soon everyone was laughing and flicking food at each other.

It felt good to laugh and be careless. The tensio, which had built up in the wake of Da's injury, dissipated. When there was no food left to throw and they were all covered in it from head to toe, they all went to the adjourning beach on the left side of the house. Naked they went in for a clean-up.

Carefully holding their little ones above water, Da and Daddy tried to get most of the food out of Jonny's and Sherly's hair by taking handfuls of water and letting it run over their heads while avoiding their faces. The water was pleasantly cool, but not too cold, so they stayed in the sun went down.

Then they shooed their little ones inside and underneath a shower where they washed the saltwater and leftover food away. Leaving them with Da to cuddle on the couch, Daddy got the dishes from the terrace and hosed it down as best as he could. It certainly was a mess, but Daddy didn't mind. Da had been right, of course, the past weeks had been hard on them. Sherlock had told him about John's constant nightmares, whenever he could not be Jonny with his Daddies and Gregory had been affected, too. He didn't say as much, but Mycroft was good at reading people. Gregory had stayed with him since his hospital stay and Mycroft was glad for it. It would have been great anyway, but after that serial killer, Mycroft was even more happy to be able to see his partner more than before. Even if he came home late and Gregory was already sleeping in their bed. Just watching him laying there, snoring slightly, let him know his partner was safe and for a bit he could stop worrying. Yet, the elder Holmes had been tense most of the time anyway, it wasn't just Gregory he worried about. It might, as well, have been Sherlock or John, shot in that basement. The food fight had done all of them good, it had been great to be carefree and laughing.

Back at the house, he found Da on the couch with Jonny kneeling between his legs, sucking his Da off. When she saw Daddy come in, Sherly leapt of the couch and positioned him next to Da. She knelt beside her brother and soon was engulfing Daddy's cock with her mouth. Da slipped his hand into Daddy's and soon both came down the throats of their little ones.

"What was that for?" Da asked them.

"We wanted to thank you for taking us here. It's great!" Sherly answered and Jonny nodded along eagerly. His lips wet and swollen, eyes full of arousal.

The little ones' cocks were hard beneath their clothing, but the Daddies would never neglect them like this and took them to bed. Mycroft had had time to order another one of the monstrosities of beds that could hold them all easily. It was beautiful, its wood painted blue, which fell perfectly in line with the rest of the decorations. In bed, Daddy unpacked two vibrators, the Daddies kissed and caressed them, then in a sweet sort of torture used the vibrators until both were screaming with pleasure. When they finally released, Jonny and Sherly were a panting mess on the bed. They both lay flat on their back, their hands in between them touching, smiling tiredly. Da cleaned them up with two flannels he had retrieved from the bathroom. That day had been a good start into their vacation, a promise for more fun and laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts, suggestion, comments, etc. are all welcome. For prompts it may take a while, but I get there eventually. This one was prompted more than three weeks ago, but I needed some things to happen in this story before the food fight could happen. So sorry for the wait, but I'm actually not sad at all because it really IS the perfect start for the vacation.
> 
> This is the terrace that I tried to describe in the story. Ignore the house, it's not quite what I have in mind, but I may describe it later on. http://caribbeancondoblog.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/01/Nirvana-Beach1_Bahamas.jpg
> 
> Oh and in case you're interested in buying an island, there is actually a how-to on wiki-how: http://www.wikihow.com/Buy-a-Private-Island


End file.
